


It's not like I missed you or anything

by Cookiejuice



Series: Cookiejuicedesu Ask Box fic prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box fic prompt on ''It's not like I missed you or anything!'' with Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi.





	

It’s been a few months since they returned from the whole millenium world disaster, and Seto was sitting in his office at Kaiba Corp, looking over the figures of the last quarter. Stretching his arms above his head, he turned his chair around to watch at the city underneath him. As much as he said he disliked the whole ‘’Magical items and past lives’’ thing, he had to admit he quite liked the thrilling adventures that ensued from it. Now life had gone back to the ordinary day to day. No exciting Duels, no life-or-death situations.  
Seto took a deep breath, ever since they came back he had been absorbed in work, and had not had a chance to catch up with the yugi-tachi. Not that he missed having them around or anything, that was preposterous! The thought alone! He huffed and turned his chair back to continue his work.

‘’Hey nii-sama! Guess who I saw at the mall earlier!’’, Mokuba said cheerfully when Seto came home that day The older male arched his brow. ‘’And?’’, he asked while putting down his briefcase and taking off his coat. ‘’Ryou, Yugi and Anzu. We got a milkshake at Burger World together and catched up. Apparently everyone’s busy with school’’, the younger Kaiba began. ‘’Feels weird tho, to be going back to school after everything that happened. They asked how you were doing, and I told them you were busy with work’’.A mischievous smile worked it’s way onto his face. ‘’They also mentioned something about a get together at Yugi’s next week, so I said we’d go’’. His smile turned sickly sweet as he looked up at his older brother. ‘’You’ll be joining as well, right?’’. Kaiba scowled and was about to tell him off when he caught himself. ‘’…Sure, I guess’’. Mokuba’s smile got brighter, ‘’Good! Now, come on you need to see this sick comic I borrowed from a friend’’, and dragged Seto to the living room.

It was the next week, and Kaiba stood in front of the Kame Game Shop. From inside he could hear some music, and Jonouchi’s obnoxiously loud voice yelling over it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay no, he couldn’t do this. Shaking his head, he turned around and made a move to walk away, when the front door to the shop opened.  
‘’Kaiba-kun? Ah, so you did come!’’. Seto cursed inwardly at the impeccable timing his strange haired rival had. He slowly turned around, only to look straight into the short duelists bright indigo eyes. ‘’I..was just passing by, I had no intention of joing your little dweeb group’’, Seto said with a slight sarcastic undertone in his voice. ‘’Well since you’re here anyway, why don’t you come in? Mokuba’s here as well, but you probably already knew that’’, he said with a shy smile. The taller male looked him up and down, and then decided ‘Oh what the heck’.  
‘’Allright Mutou, I’ll come in. It’s been a while after all’’, He said with an upward twitch of his mouthcorner. Yugi nodded and stood aside to let him in.

‘But it’s not because I missed having you around or anything’,Seto told himself as he walked past his rival into the warm and welcoming house.


End file.
